cahilldandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ylsa Dorel
A rich city of Azure federation, where excessive use of magic was the lifestyle of the upper class for centuries. The government is formed by wealthy Guilds. Two Guilds in particular have interest in the Faultless arrow. The Major Guild of Silk has been the target of the heist by Chad and K, while Calenor and Cassiopeia were complicit. The Guild of Magical Trifles has been the target of the following heist by most of the same suspects (Haereldor instead of Calenor this time). The second heist was unsuccessful: the party captured the Guild’s airship but after negotiations gave up and were escorted out of the city. The airship’s usual route is between the lower city of Ylsa - an endless maze of slums - and the fabled Enchanted Forest. The airship carries gatherers daily, and returns with a cargo of magical ingredients for spells and potions gathered in the Forest. Each of the gatherers has to have a Guild’s license to board the airship, and is paid by the Guild for all the collected ingredients. Besides gatherers, the airship is operated by two Guild members: a druid Jason Eane and a sorcerer Cruamros. Both elves, however Cruamros was killed during the raid so he might be reincarnated in a new body. The party’s attack on the airship angered the crowds in the lower city: nobody would like if the foreigners attack the wonder of their city, the main source of national pride, the airship. The citizens of Ylsa have not much else to be proud of: their city is an equivalent of a radioactive wasteland after centuries of abuse of magic. A thick layer of magical fog hangs over the lower city, such that you won’t see the slums from the wizarding towers of the upper city. Some clusters of fog are carried by the wind into the streets. The fog’s properties are a mystery, which Calenor was eager to study after he saw one of the servants in the fashion district enter the fog to emerge a dozen years younger. Other effects that party witnessed are: * Troll Strength (like Trollshape spell but preserves the skin color) * (432) Spawn Hedgehog * (211) Swearword turns into a living thing * (236) Next time you touch somebody it’s a vampiric touch * (131) Werefarmer curse (Chad has it now) * (706) Toilet earthquakes (Haereldor has it now) The locals seem to have some way to use the fog to their advantage in battle. The upperclassmen employ servants to fan away the fog as they walk in the streets. The tower of the Guild of Magical Trifles is located in the district with a lot of stores that sell their magical ingredients along with plenty of other magical items. This district is always crowded with students of magical arts. There are plenty of kids studying magic in the upper city. One of their favorite entertainments is to watch spells going wild as somebody of the city wizards dumps old magical waste down the cliff. It seems that any spell ingredient thrown down that particular cliff has a chance to activate that corresponding spell in a random direction.